Vermin Slayers
by Kingly Crimson
Summary: Warpstone is a fickle thing. After the destruction of the Skittergate, a pulse of pure chaotic energy sends the entirety of Helmgart into another world. Now the Ubersreik Five and their assistance at Taal's Horn Keep find themselves within a new yet familiar world. A world where the moon Morrslieb and Mannsleib can be seen in the same night. Warning: This is graphic. Seriously.
1. Chapter 1: In with the New

**Right, so I just read this fucking grim ass manga and I was immediately hooked. Nothing like setting up a dark and gritty fantasy setting by having classic JRPG classes get fucked... Both metaphorically and literally.**

 **But in all seriousness, Goblin Slayer is a pretty disturbing light novel. And like Made in Abyss, it's not something I'd recommend to everyone. It's got it's flaws, but I wouldn't be writing a new story if it wasn't enjoyable to read.**

 **So enjoy this Warhammer Vermintide crossover, a match made in Sigmar's light!**

 **Warning: Goblin Slayer contains really disturbing stuff if that already wasn't obvious. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

 **Skittergate**

"By Taal! They just keep coming!" Markus yelled, his sword stained with the blood of both Ratmen and Northmen as his shield was leaking with the liquid. The rest of the Ubersreik five fought, holding their own against the unceasing horde.

"The more the better, _Azumgi_! I thought I was going to get bored!" The Ranger Veteran yelled before firing his Grudge-Raker into a clump of Skaven, blasting the few nearby Rat-men into pieces as his covered helmet and armored magnifying lense became painted with blood. He laughed out behind his beard guard, moving forward as he took out his two-handed axe.

"Bardin, wait!" The foot knight yelled before grumbling to himself, kicking a Skaven off the outcropping as he turned to see Victor and Sienna fighting back to back. The Witch Hunter Captain yelling out holy commandments of Sigmar as his rapier lopped heads left and right.

Sienna on the other hand, rushed forward, her chained plate and cloth heating up.

"ASHQY!" She yelled before detonating into a fiery haze, roasting Skaven and Northmen alike as she stood within the haze. Victor merely cursed, firing a pistol into the head of an approaching Mauler.

"Contain yourself witch!" He then noticed Markus come up next to him. "Kruber! Where in Sigmar's name did the she-elf go!?"

The soldier blocked a strike from a northman before stabbing his sword into the barbarians gut. "I thought she was with you!"

Victor had no time to curse as he spotted a bloated figure appear from one of the platforms.

"Blight witch!" He yelled, trying to aim his pistol.

However, he didn't need to fire, as two daggers stabbed into the nurgle worshipper throat, the bloated figure gurgling before falling off.

Kerillian stood there, her daggers dripping with putrid red as she jumped off, landing atop the back of a bulwark and stabbing into the Northman's back. She turned her head, a look of disgust developing behind her eery skeletal mask.

"Lumberfoots! Keep the elevator secured or we're not leaving this place alive!"

Markus nodded, lighting a little black ball of fused powder before throwing it.

"Grenade!"

That seemed to do the trick, blasting the horde into bits of bloody gore and giving a moment of reprieve as the party members boarded the elevator. Victor turned his head, a sneer on his face as Bardin continued on fighting.

"Do you test my patience dwarf!? Get in here!"

Bardin shrugged, finishing off a downed Northman before climbing aboard, Markus immediately pulling the lever. It went up just as the skaven and Northmen recovered, attempting to climb up after them.

Markus let out a breath of relief, holding onto the crooked handrail as he wore Blucher's helmet in honor of the captain that defended Ubersreik.

"That was too bloody close."

Bardin shook his head, leaning on his Grudge-Raker. "Bah, no it wasn't! You shoulda seen me! It was like me n'-"

"Cousin Okri?" Sienna asked.

The dwarf seemed surprised, "Ay, how did you know?"

They all let out a collective groan as the elevator traversed further up, the Skittergate beginning to collapse as the giant metal construct fell downwards into a chasm. They had done it, they had stopped the advance of Chaos.

Markus holstered his sword and shield before walking next to Victor, the Witch Hunter looking down at the falling wreckage with a grim facade.

"What now, Sir?"

He turned, his good eye seemingly thinking. "Even I am unsure. Perhaps we can take to cleaning out the filth from Helmgart. "

Kerillian scoffed, cleaning off her blades. "Looks like one eye doesn't have a plan for once."

"Shut it she-elf. We should be thanking Sigmar that we were able to do his holy work."

Sienna merely sighed, "And back to the fighting. Can't we just appreciate the fact that the job is done? No more Skittergate, no more Norsca coming through. And that damn Grey Ratty is dead."

Markus nodded in agreement, "Right! We should be drinking to celebrate when we get back to the keep, Sigmar knows that we need-."

"Uh, _Zaki's_? Why is the _Thaggoraki_ gate still glowing?" Bardin asked as he pointed down.

They rushed to the side, noticing that the Skittergate, despite fallen into the deep chasm, was still glowing. Emitting an erratic green light as a tremor could be felt.

That didn't seem good.

Sienna seemed to gaze off behind her metal mask before turning her head, "The winds are screaming! Something is wrong!"

"By Isha! It's going to explode!" Kerillian said before turning her head, "BRACE!"

They all complied, grabbing to a handrail as the energy from the Skittergate proved to much, sucking in reality before jetting out. A green field of pure erratic warp enveloped the entirety of the cavern.

And then, Helmgart was no more.

 **New World**

Markus awoke, gasping for air as he slowly rose up, brushing away stone from his plate armor. He had noticed his helmet had fallen off, his gauntlet reaching out to grab it amongst the rubble.

He then turned, taking out his sword and shield.

"Guys? Where have you lot gone off too?"

There was a pause, before a faded response was heard at the end of the tunnel.

"Over here, Mayfly!"

Markus grunted, that was definitely Kerillian.

He walked up the tunnel, reaching the end that spanned into a cavern. Sure enough, Kerillian was pinned under a wooden log, heaving as she attempted to push it. "Well? Don't just stand there, Mayfly."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The knight bemoaned as he placed his two hands on the log, helping her lift it as the log fell to the side, granting the elf freedom as she picked herself up, brushing her lightweight armor.

"Where are all the other Lumberfoots?"

Markus looked around, "Dunno, I didn't-"

" _Wazzoks_!? YOOHOO!? Are you- Umph- there!?" Another voice, but this time coming from above. Kerillian and Markus turned their head upwards to see the dwarf hanging off from a ledge, clearly in need of assistance.

"Bardin! Don't worry! We'll save ya!" Markus announced before noticing that there was no way up to the ledge.

Bardin seemed to struggle, "H-Hurry! I don't think I can-" His grasp then slipped, the dwarf falling as Markus's eyes widened. He ran forward, arms outstretched as he was surprised to see Kerillian alongside him.

They both formed a circle, catching the dwarf as the Human and Elf grunted.

"By Isha! You are as heavy as you are as dimwitted, Dwarf."

"Oi! I'll have ya know _Wutelgi_ that I-"

She let go, Markus having to drop Bardin as the Ranger grunted, rubbing his backside.

"Save it, Dwarf. We need to find the others." Kerillian looked to the side.

Markus came up next to her, "Can't you use that 'Wave' thing that you love talking about?"

"It is not the 'Wave', Mayfly. It is the Weave you are referring to." She then paused, "But something's not right. The Weave feels more... Different then usual."

There was a long pause before Bardin spoke up, "Welp, if the _Wutelgi_ can't find 'em. Then we'll have to do it like Okri would. Navigate these tunnels and find a way out."

"What about Saltzpyre and Sienna?" Markus asked, "We gotta find them."

Bardin nodded, "Then we'll find 'em too! Trust me _Azumgi_. Trust a dwarfs word."

 **Tunnel**

Sienna awoke as her fiery eyes emitted a brightness. She steadily rose up, bright order sword in hand as she looked around.

"Hello? Darlings? Are you there?"

A grunt was heard, someone in pain.

She recognized the voice.

"Saltzpyre?"

The Unchained went forward, illuminating the dark as she spotted the Witch Hunter, his leg caught beneath the rock as he attempted to pull it free.

"Saltzpyre!" Sienna yelled, kneeling down next to him. "Here, don't move so much."

He nodded as the Unchained placed both hands on the rock, helping him push it off as he drew his leg back. He then stood up, a visible limp to his step as he attempted to stay upright.

"You're limping Saltzpyre, you need aid. Here." She handed him a healing draught.

The Witch Hunter looked at it, before looking back up at her. "Thank you... Wizard." He then drank it, leaving out a sigh of relief as the bones within his broken ankle healed.

Sienna crossed her arms, "Well Saltzpyre? Which is it?"

He turned to face her, "Which is what?"

"Am I a witch or a wizard to you?"

For a second, he appeared flustered before shaking his head. "It hardly matters. What matters is the task at hand."

She turned, "Well, you don't suppose the task is getting out of here?"

Victor looked around with his good eye, his tall hat casting a shadow from Sienna's illumination. "This... This isn't the cavern we were leaving from."

The Unchained raised an eye behind her cast iron mask, "What do you mean?"

"This stone composition. I smell no warp stone taint upon it like before, and I swear by Sigmar you aren't able to sense it either."

Sienna paused before nodding, "You're right. I don't."

He then seemed angered, "That infernal rat machinery must have sense us to Lustria for all I know! We must find our way out no-!"

A little skitter was heard.

Immediately the two swiveled their heads, drawing whatever weapon they had as Sienna illuminated the tunnel.

It revealed a small green creature, holding a small dagger in it's grasp as it covered it's eyes.

"Is that a Goblin? What's it-"

The Witch Hunter didn't even hesitate, drawing his pistol and firing. The Goblin's head exploded into a pulpy mess, it's body falling over. Sienna had to cover her right ear, turning her head with a scowl.

"Saltzpyre! A little warning next time!?"

He scoffed, "No warning should ever be needed when exterminating filth." He then walked up to the small corpse, kneeling down. "If there is anything I hate besides Skaven, Heretics, and Graveborn, it is Greenskins."

However he noticed something, the Goblin only wearing a loincloth as a clear indicator of... A peculiar part.

Victor took his rapier, nudging the loincloth to the side before gasping, his face full of disgust.

"Heresy! Absolute Heresy!"

Sienna walked up to him, "What? What is it!?" And then she saw it, her face curling. "Ugh, that is disgusting! I thought Goblins don't have-!"

"Genitals? As did I." The Witch Hunter then turned his head to her. "Do me a solid Witch and burn this abomination."

She nodded, "With pleasure."

The unchained raised her hand and the corpse was burnt to ash, leaving no sign of it ever existing. Victor stood back up, a hand on his chin, "That disgusting thing was clearly attempting to stalk us. Keep your wits about, there could be more of them."

Upon finishing that statement, the sound multiple amounts of skittering was heard as tiny feet trampled on the stones ahead.

"Looks like it's brethren have caught up..." Victor commented, holding his pistol in his left as he prepared his rapier.

Sienna seemed to smile devilishly, her hair catching fire as her skin immolated beneath, giving her a fiery and menacing appearance behind her cast iron mask. "Then let them come. I have plenty of flames to share."

 **Cave**

" _And come thunder taste our dwarven axes, till the day we die! Let the foes of dwarven kind, die upon our homeland stone! Bum bum bu-_ "

"Bardin! Stop that singing. You're gonna reveal our positions."

"Well what else ya want me to do _Azumgi_?"

Kerillian spoke up, "How about do your job of navigating these tunnels dwarf. In case you haven't noticed, we're lo-"

A loud bang was heard, echoing through the tunnels.

They all immediately knew who it was.

"Saltzpyre! That must've been him!" Markus said, moving forward. "C'mon you lot!"

They rushed forward, reaching the end of their tunnel before spotting little humanoids run past. All of them brandishing crude and primitive weapons, much like Skaven slaves. Markus stopped, confusion on his face, "Wait, are those-"

" ** _GROBI!_** " Bardin yelled with unrestrained fury as he took out his great axe and charged, straight into a trio of the miniature Greenskins. Cleaving their limbs and flesh into fine chunks as he roared out.

Kerillian ran up alongside Markus, readying both daggers.

"Our dwarf seems agitated..."

She then faded, disappearing into a wispy cloud as Markus readied his shield and sword, noticing a few Goblins separate from their group. "First Rat men? And now Goblins?! Bloody Moor... What did I do to offend?"

He then charged forward, bashing the skulls of the approaching Goblins, his shield being stained with blood and brain matter. He slashed and stabbed at those that had came to close, becoming an impenetrable bulwark.

A few Goblins appeared at the sideline, brandishing bows and slings as they chattered in their tongue, letting loose upon the imposing Reikhammer knight. The projectiles simply bounced off his shield and armor.

They attempted to ready another volley before eyes appeared behind them.

Pitch black eyes that promised murder.

Kerillian drove her daggers forward, eviscerating two of the archers as the slingshot Goblins panicked, falling back as the elf showed no mercy. Bardin watched, laughing as he drove his axe into the head of a Goblin.

"Would ya look at that! The _Wutelgi_ is leaving a mile of corpses!"

Markus pushed away an oncoming group, "Bardin! Focus!"

The three made their way up, cutting down and murdering ever single Goblin that had dared to come across them. Some had attempted to do sneakier things, going to the side in an attempt to ambush.

Yet months of fighting Skaven had prepared the trio, easily spotting any type of maneuver and rewarding their foolish attempts with death.

They reached a new tunnel system before noticing charred remains of a few Goblins, Kerillian inspecting the mess as Bardin and Markus fought the green tide back. "This is definitely Sienna's work." She then looked up, noticing the cave ahead illuminated as flashes and gunshots could be heard. "There, up ahead Lumberfoots! Keep fighting!"

That seemed to renew them further, Markus gritting his teeth as he forcefully pushed forward, having the Goblins stumble before him as they reached the end of the cave.

It wasn't until he had pushed them back into the next tunnel that a blast of fire charred the Greenskins in front of Markus's shield, the Knight guffawing in surprise as he felt the heat lick at his armor for a brief moment.

Sienna revealed herself, clearly worked up as flames danced across her body.

"There you are Darlings! I thought you three were gone!"

Bardin scoffed, "It'll take much more to kill us, _Zarrin_." The dwarf then chuckled, "Besides, killing _Grobi_ makes me feel like an Ironbreaker again."

Markus felt relieved, yet a question came to mind. "Say, where's Saltzpy-"

"BY SIGMAR, THE HAMMER, AND THE EMPIRE!" A furious voice yelled out, another gunshot being heard as the sound of screeching Goblins rang through the air.

Kerillian sighed, "That's one-eye alright."

Sienna gave a nod, turning her head to down the corridor. A few Goblins climbing out of their tunnels as Sienna began to charge her staff.

"Darlings, get behind me!"

The trio obliged, moving from their positions as Sienna charged up a ball of pure flame, unleashing it as it became a wave.

"BURN! AHAHAHAHA!"

Cleansing fires ran through the tunnel, roasting the Goblins alive as they attempted to flee from the river of heat. Not one survived.

"Well that's the end of that." Markus said as he lowered his shield, Victor came into view, his trench coat covered with blood as his scowl seemed everpresent. "It's good to see you two made it out." The soldier added.

Sienna nodded with a smile as the Witch Hunter shook his head.

"Ack, disgusting Greenskins..."

Kerillian crossed her arms, "I don't think these are normal Greenskins we're dealing with here, one-eye. In case you haven't noticed, their eyes aren't red with menace. Their... Yellow, like a beastmans." She then turned her head, looking at the loincloth the small dead Humanoids wore. "And they appear to have-"

"Willies! These _Grobi_ have willies! Euck!" Bardin yelled out inappropriately as he noticed a dead naked one.

She sighed, "Yes, what the dwarf said."

Markus felt the need to speak, "Wait, are you serious? I thought Greenskins came from mushrooms or somethin' like that? Not... Y'know..."

"'Fungus' is the more accurate word, Kruber." Victor corrected. "But the she-elf is right. These definitely aren't the types that plague the Old World."

Bardin nodded in agreement, "In agreement there, _Grimgi_. Being this deep underground, Night _Grobi_ usually dress nicer than... This."

They checked the rest of the cave, Sienna illuminating a pit before they all froze.

Bodies, bodies of women. Most of them young. Their desecrated and abused bodies giving no room for imagination as to what might have happened to them. Markus's eyes widened as Sienna watched with horror, Bardin's face rife with disbelief. Victor and Kerillian simply stood at the side, a grim look on the former and expressionless on the latter's mask.

"Those-... Those little shitstains!" Sienna yelled, her horror turning into anger.

Bardin blinked, "This can't be. _Grobi_ don't do this..."

Kerillian walked forward, "Of course they don't. These aren't normal Goblins." She turned her head away. "These... Things, are something else entirely. I could sense their lust ridden and perverted nature." She then walked the other way. "None of those girls are breathing. Let's go, we're wasting time."

Markus then snarled behind his helmet. "Do the lives of young women mean so little to you elf?!"

"Kruber." Victor warned, The Witch Hunter had seen the worst of the Old World, particularly from cracking down cultists that happened to follow Slaanesh. This display had barely fazed him. "Save your fury for those that are deserving of it."

The Soldier grunted before Kerillian sighed.

"For what it's worth, Markus... I don't believe anything should ever deserve the fate that had befallen these girls. All we can do is avenge them."

Markus seemed to take in her words before slowly nodding. "Right, right. But can we at least give them a proper burial?"

Sienna walked forward, "I can give them the rite of Ashqy... Burn away their remains."

Nobody objected. Not even Victor.

The Unchained Wizard walked forward, charging her staff before releasing. A torrent of flames raining down into the dark pit as it covered the bodies with a burning flame. The group watched as it burned before turning away.

Bardin seemed angered, "Let's make a contest. Whoever kills the most of these _Gorbi_ wins!" The dwarf said, combining Goblin and wild beast in his dwarven vocabulary.

That was something they could all agree on.

 **Taal's Horn Keep**

Franz Lohner worked busily to organize maps and papers, checking them before looking back up. "Olesya! How's the work coming on?! You find them yet?"

"Just because you ask of me again doesn't mean it's going to magically happen!" The Grey Wizard responded with anger, her stout form sitting on a chair as her eyes were closed. "Give me time!"

He nodded, looking back down.

When he heard the echoing boom of the Skittergate come from Helmgart, he had knew the heroes of Ubersreik succeeded. With the Skittergate gone, that meant the Empire had a bit of breathing room for the time being.

But he had not expected a green wave of energy to completely envelop the land as the Keep (according to Olesya.) was sent somewhere 'else'. He had no time to question what the wise old girl meant, but what he did know was that the land around them had completely changed.

Helmgart was still there, or at least what was left of it.

"Hold on... I'm picking up something from the winds." Olesya announced. "I think I found them!"

 **Goblin Cave**

"DIE!" Markus yelled as he stabbed a Goblin, the creature gurgling out as he kicked it off his blade with his leather boot, the purity seals on his shoulders looking particularly valiant. The heroes fought, but this time with an unexplained ferocity, making sure no Goblin escaped this time.

Sienna worked to burn the small tunnels they had hid themselves in, effectively exterminating the vile spawn like one would do with a pest.

Kerillian and Bardin fought together, the dwarf occasionally firing off his weapon as echoing bangs could be heard, the Grudge-Raker getting it's namesake. A few Goblins that had thought to overpower the elf were sorely mistaken as they found the hands that reached out to simply disappear in a gout of blood, the elf's eyes black with murder as they for once, felt terrified of a female.

Victor cut down a Goblin, turning his head before spotting something.

"This way! There is light at the end of this tunnel!"

They proceeded, becoming a well oiled machine of death. The constant fighting of Skaven and Northmen preparing them for these moments of slaughter. The team then reached the light, temporarily blinded as they appeared to be at a mountain side.

Sienna turned around, holding her metallic glove up as a skull made of fire developed, leaning close to whisper. "Spread joy my pretty..."

The Wizard then released it, the burning head seeking targets as it became as lifelike as fire. Bardin ran up next to the cave entrance, grabbing his axe and tapping the knob against a vulnerable piece. A few giant rocks then collapsed at the entrance as Goblins that attempted to follow them were crushed by stone, the rest being blocked off as they were now at the mercy of the burning head that the Wizard had left.

Bardin chuckled, "Cousin Okri taught me that trick!"

"My, that was a great stress reliever." Sienna admitted, "Nothing like the smell of burning Goblin flesh."

Markus let out a sigh of relief, "I'm just glad we-"

 _It appears I have found all of you._

They all flinched, hearing the voice within their minds.

"O-Oleysia!?" Markus exclaimed. "Is that you?!"

 _Of course._

Victor grumbled, "I would appreciate it if you would give a warning before you probe our sacred minds, Grey Witch."

 _Aww? Is that so? Too bad Saltzpyre. In case you haven't noticed, there are more concerning things to worry about._ The voice then paused, _There's no waystones anywhere near you. So I'll have to conjure one, wait next to the wall._

Bardin tilted his head, "Why don't ya do that before? Like the time with the bell?"

 _In case you haven't noticed dwarf, I am not a young cub anymore! Teleportation without the use of a waystone takes a toll on me._

Kerillian looked, standing to the side. "Alright. We'll follow your orders. Just get us out of here."

 _Finally one of you has decent sense! Go now!_

The rest of the group followed through, standing at the side of the mountain as they felt a dome of blue energy cover them, distorting the outside world.

 **Taal's Horn Keep**

And then they were home, the blue dome disappearing around them. The familiar stone of Taal's Horn keep being a godsend to the five heroes as they relaxed their poses, putting their weapons away.

Franz was waiting, his arms crossed as the inn keeper had a look of concern on his face.

"Thank Sigmar you five made it out alive..."

His look then turned serious.

"But we've got a new problem."

* * *

 **And that's the end of that. I have a few good ideas for the next chapter, particularly about Taal's Horn Keep setting up a presence within this new world in a multitude of ways. I can already imagine what it'll be like when the party walks into a Guild House. (Saltzpyre probably breaking a nerve cell with the amount of HERESY!)**

 **Oh and they might meet the Goblin Slayer and his party in later chapters. A lot of interesting interactions await.**


	2. Chapter 2: Establishing Contact

**The thing I love about Vermintide and what really makes the game is THE BANTER. I mean, who doesn't love Saltzpyre going on long rants about how disgusting Skaven are? Or Kerillian saying MAYFLIES... Okay maybe that last one isn't that great. But I will tell you what is great.**

 **Markus Kruber.**

 **He's too pure for this world. Chances are if your dialogue is asking why Skaven worship bells when it would make more sense for them to worship cheese, it's Kruber.**

 **...** I wish I had a hug pillow of him. :)))

 **I think what's really going to be interesting is seeing how these grizzled Heroes react to this new world. If you think about it, the deeds done by the Ubersreik Five are probably gold level in Goblin Slayer due to them fighting hordes of Skaven, maybe even platinum if you add in the fact that they sabotaged the Skittergate and fought legions of Rotbloods too. Like the Goblin Slayer, they're going to turn the idea of adventuring in this world on it's ass and I can't wait to write those scenes out.**

 **Oh yeah, Skaven and Rotbloods are definitely make an appearance. Just deciding how I'm gonna play it out.**

* * *

 **Taal's Horn Keep Center**

"So, as you can see here. This is the area around Helmgart." Franz pointed out, "Notice how it's not the same if you look out there?"

Bardin nodded, both hands at the side. "Yer right, _Grizdagi_. The other mountains in the distance are too far out of place." The dwarf commented, Franz's nickname being a combination of good ale and man, therefore meaning 'ale man'.

Kerillian crossed her arms, "The forest too... The trees speak a different tongue then I'm accustomed to."

"And those disgusting fiends we fought underground." Victor added, "They were not your typical Greenskin filth."

Markus scratched the back of his head, his helmet held in his other gauntlet as his glorious beard and mutton chops could be seen by all.

"So, uh... What exactly does this mean?"

They all turned to him, Franz coughing as he put away the map. "Well, a multitude of things actually." The barkeep leaned forward, "I've checked every single bloody map that we had at our disposal. Not a single one of them gave us any clue of where we may remotely be. I've even checked maps of Lustria just to see if it could offer an answer." He turned his head, Olesya sitting down as her peg leg resting beneath her fur coat. "Olesya on the other hand, has her own theory to input."

She nodded, standing up, her Kislev accent heavy.

"I do not think we are in the Old World. Nor the New for that matter. We're somewhere else entirely."

Bardin's eyes widened, "What?!" The dwarf sputtered, rambuscously. "What are you going on about!?"

Franz looked up, "The Skittergate. When it blew up, it must have released some chaotic warp energy that sent us here. Or at least I think it did, I can barely understand Rat-men contraptions and neither can they. All I know is, we're somewhere completely unfamiliar."

Victor seemed to process this info. "And how will we get back? Back to the Empire?"

"Saltzpyre, I don't know what to tell ya for once. For all I know, we could be stuck here for a while."

A heavy silence filled the room as Franz sighed.

"Listen. All of us have been through a lot. From leading the resistance in Ubersreik, to defending Helmgart itself. But there's always going to be a job to do for people likes us." Franz then balled a fist, raising it high in the air. "What we have done would have killed lesser men! But we've endured it! Mark my words! We will endure this!"

Kruber pounded a fist, "Man's right! We just gotta make the best out of this situation!"

Sienna nodded in agreement. "As long as my fire burns, they'll be plenty of foes for us to slay!"

"Ay, might as well jump along for the ride. How about you elf?"

Kerillian slowly crossed her arms before slowly nodding. "I might as well stick by you Mayflys. It'll be beneficial for all of us."

Victor on the other hand, seemed conflicted, his gaunt face looking down.

"Sir?" Markus asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

The Witch Hunter shook his head, "No, I-... I must return to my room and pray. I shall return."

He then walked away, Sienna reaching hand out before retracting it slightly, returning it to her side as the rest of the team watched him leave. Franz sighed, "He'll be alright. I suppose Saltzpyre would be the most affected. Who knows what could be happening back home?"

Markus turned his head before breathing out his nose. "I'll be right back too."

 **Keep Dungeon**

"Sir? You in there, Sir?" The knight asked as he knocked on the door.

There was no response as Markus sighed, leaning his forearm against the thick wood.

"Listen, Saltzpyre. I know it's a lot to take in. But you're our leader... Technically. For you to lose hope in all of this would be catastrophic." Markus then sighed again, "Besides, who would scold the rest of us? I'm pretty sure I'd go stir crazy if we got stuck with the elf being leader."

A pause.

And then the sound of a lock opening could be heard, the door opening as Markus's face lit up.

"Sir, you're-"

"Oh? Sergeant, you were at my door?" The Witch Hunter asked, his hat was off, showing a thin glossing of black hair covering his head as he wore a blood stained apron over his coat.

He blinked, "Y-You didn't hear any of what I said?"

Victor grunted, "In case you haven't noticed Kruber, these doors are specifically designed to block out noise. Now what is it you want?"

Markus paused before coughing, "Ahem, yes. Uh, I just wanted to check up on you."

The Witch Hunter crossed his arms, "If your worried that I was effected from the change of events then you are sorely mistaken. Those that follow Sigmar's light will never lose hope as long as they have purpose." He then gestured to his bloodied apron, "And I have plenty of that it in stock... Or in this case, filthy Skaven organs that need to be harvested. Now do you have anything else to say? These organs will go bad if I do not hurry."

Markus shook his head, "N-No, Sir. Uh, good luck with what your doing."

"Thank you." Saltzpyre simply said before closing the door, Markus catching a glimpse of a Skaven on one of the torture tables, opened up from waist down.

He swore it was still breathing.

"Okay, right, right." Markus added awkwardly to himself as he turned around to walk away.

That went well.

 **Taal's Horn Keep Center**

After Saltzpyre had returned to the center, Franz had laid out their new plan.

"Right, so here's the deal. We're effectively cut off from any sign of Empire presence. But that doesn't mean civilization. Olesya did some scouting and the old girl said that she spotted a village, a Human village, not to far from here. I'd say we establish contact while day light is out and get some bloody info on where we ended up at."

Bardin nodded, "That seems reasonable _Grizdagi_. But how are we going to get there if there are no more waystones in the area?"

"Good thing you asked. Olesya's gonna be driving you. We got the old carriage up and running again."

Immediately everybody gave a heated stare at Bardin, the dwarf putting both hands in front of him.

"Oi! Don't look at me! That was one time, _Wazzoks_! One time!"

Sienna scoffed, "Yes, the one time when all you had to do was not break the the ramp! How did you even manage to do that?"

"You mannlings made the pulley so sensitive. I just used it like how a dwarf would use it!"

Victor spoke up, "Enough bickering. Where is the carriage?"

Franz pointed a thumb. "In the back, next to the water wheel. There's a secret cave used in the old days to supply food and water. It's big enough for a carriage to fit and it'll be our new way of embarking."

 **Later**

"Ah, never thought I'd see this old thing again." Markus commented, a blast from Ubersreik as the spectre horses pulling the wagon could be seen upfront.

Olesya was already on the drivers seat, sitting down casually as she turned her head.

"Old? Is that an insult Sergeant?"

Markus shook his head, "Er, no. No. Just a bit of nostalgi-"

"I call upon the front seat!" Bardin yelled out, running up the ramp as Saltzpyre followed onboard. Sienna boarded next as Markus stood to the side, looking at Kerillian before gesturing his hands to the side.

"Ladies first."

The elf raised an eye behind her mask, "I am not amused Mayfly."

"Alright then. Can't please everybody I s'pose." Markus simply said before he boarded, bringing a ranged weapon with him as the Elf followed after him. He then sat down, turning to rotate the pulley as the door went up, closing the ramp up as they were shut in.

Olesya then willed the spectral horses forward, there echoing neighs driving the carriage forward.

 **Village**

The Goblins proceeded with their raid, pillaging the village livestock and food stores with ease as the rest of the Villagers had retreated into the Elders long house. A band of Humans from the village watch had arrogantly thought that letting a scout go wouldn't have been a problem, that 'One Goblin' wasn't a big deal.

These Humans were often the first to die, underestimating Goblins.

They may have the size and intellect of Children, but most did not keep in mind that it was a child that possessed a evil cruelty that couldn't be matched by any other being. The guard of arrogant young strong men had been swarmed, outright killed and torn apart as the Goblin warband went further into the village, stealing and taking anything remotely of value.

One of the Goblins had finished cutting off a hand from one of the bodies, showing it to it's friends as it cackled, pretending that the fingers still moved. It's brethren got in on the joke, laughing out.

However, a Goblin down the road yelled out a warning, the rest of them turning their heads as a neighing could be heard.

Horses? Horses were good eating. The sound also suggested that their was a pair of the quadruped creatures, indicating that the animals were pulling a carriage.

A carriage meant a rich Human, or a Maiden for breeding purposes.

It made some of their mouths water, turning their heads to face the road.

Only to be sorely mistaken.

Sure, it was a carriage, but the horses looked completely... Wrong. Despite it being day time, they were as black as night. Wispy shadows coming off their main and skin as white eyes stared forward.

An old Human woman sat atop the carriage, a bored look on her face as she knocked the wood beneath her. A back ramp opened from the carriage as a party of five came out, the Goblins picking up their scent. The other two were females by the smell of it, one of the Humans grinning wildly behind a cast iron covering as the other simply wore an intimidating skeletal mask.

The Goblins tilted their heads before scoffing, readying their weapons. There was only five of them, they had overwhelmed 13 just now. They had no chance against them, even if the females they had were not to the Goblins liking, preferring young maidens instead.

The Human wearing the ridiculous tall hat seemed to speak to the armored Human, the Human nodding before reaching into the cart and bringing out a strange cylinder tube, the shiny metal gleaming in the sun. The Goblins gave it no heed, rearing back to charge.

And then it happened, the Human raising the tube as a giant bang was heard.

One of the Goblins had it's body simply blow up, scattering it's small organs across the grass as the other Goblins widened their eyes with shock. More bangs and booms being heard as they began to fall. The noises sent them into a panic, confusing them greatly. Was this a magic spell? Magic Humans never wore that much armor.

The Goblins attempted to organize themselves before they heard the tall hat Human yell something.

"PURGE THE FILTH!"

And that was the last thing most of the Goblins heard.

 **Road**

Victor cut a Goblins head off with ease as he swiveled his rapier to the left, piercing the neck of another as it held it's ruptured windpipe in vain. Kerillian briefly appeared next to him, cutting down two that had attempted to flank the Witch Hunter before taking out her repeating crossbow and firing it. Three bolts shooting out and skewering a trio of Goblins that were in line of each other before she disappeared into mist.

Markus and Sienna fought together, the Repeater Handgun stowed behind the Reikhammer cape as the Knight went about his business, shield bashing a Goblin in the face before cutting down the green humanoids to all sorts of sizes.

Sienna on the other hand, fought like a woman possessed. Using her bright order sword to set the putrid Goblins on fire with every single cut, even going as far as swiping her hand as she clawed them out with pure flame.

And Bardin... The dwarf was all to overjoyed to be fighting a familiar enemy. Singing dwarven war songs as he went about, switching out his as the sharp weapon cleaved and flung Goblin parts all over the place.

"Kill them all! Make sure not a single one is spared from Sigmar's gaze!" Victor yelled out like a madman. A Goblin attempted to play dead as the Witch Hunter walked close, springing up at the last moment.

Victor was all too use to that trick as he responded accordingly. Using the spiked end of his boot to kick into the small Humanoids chest, the Goblin screeching out as the Witch Hunter then raised his foot, stomping it's head in.

Their rigorous brutality seemed to scare the rest of the Goblins, the ones that had intended to join the fight now seemingly hesitant. It wasn't until that they spotted something else approach that they smiled devilishly.

"Hold it!" Markus yelled, "Something big's just around that building."

Sure enough, something did. A gigantic 'Hobgoblin' Champion, wielding a brutish club as muscles could be seen over it's swole body. Pieces of armor from adventures that met their demise at it's hand being adorned as protection.

It moved forward, sizing up the party before roaring out, the other Goblins letting out screeching cheers.

Victor had seen enough.

He simply raised his pistol and fired, straight into the head of the brute as the musket ball entered it's forehead. The creature seemed to freeze up, eyes travelling upwards to see blood run down it's face before kneeling down and falling flat against the ground.

The other Goblins backed away, looks of shock evident on their faces.

Such as their shock, that they did not notice a red circle of magic grow beneath them. Sienna smiling as she pointed her staff.

"Goodbye, Darlings."

The circle exploded into bright red flames, torching and immolating any Goblin within it. The survivors noticed the hopeless battle before running off, their small legs carrying them as fast as possible. They reached a bush, possibly their retreating point as they went inside of it.

The grizzly sounds of daggers stabbing and slashing was heard before Kerillian walked out of the bush in a casual demeanor. Her daggers red with blood indicating that their rally point had been compromised to a great extent.

And with that, the battle had concluded. No Goblin remained alive and none had escaped. A desirable outcome for the party that had been through so much together.

Markus cleaned the blood of his sword, turning to Victor as the Witch Hunter held his typical scowl. "What now, Sir?"

Victor turned his head, noticing that the only a part of the village had been raided. The rest luckily being saved by their timely intervention.

"Rally on me. Their could very well still be survivors... Or more filth to slay." Victor announced, holding his bloody rapier with a steady hand. Bardin, Sienna, and Kerillian joined up behind him as they moved forward into the town.

Markus looked around, "Huh, looks like we scared the them off."

Bardin scoffed, "A ' _Gorbi_ ' will always be a _Grobi_. Once they start losing, then they start running. Good thing the _Wutelgi_ here made sure none of them escaped."

"Yes, these things don't put up much of a challenge." Her pitch dark eyes looked to the side, "But I shan't underestimate them. These creatures make up for their weaknesses with cruelty and depravity."

They reached what appeared to be the village center. A long house at the end of the trail as smaller houses could be seen all around.

"Y'know, this kinda reminds me of a Bretonnian village." Markus asked as he looked around, noticing that this part of the village hadn't been raided yet. "Wouldn't you lot agree?"

Sienna shook her head, "At least Bretonnia has realm knights to oppress their populace. Where in Ashqy's name is this villages protection?"

"Dead." Victor simply said. "I spotted their remains during the fight. The Goblin filth appeared to have overwhelmed them."

The party was silent before a creak was heard.

Markus and Bardin drew their guns, pointing it towards the source as Victor gave a hard stare. The noise had came from the front of the longhouse.

It was a pretty young girl, holding a woodcutter's axe in her grip. She noticed the party, placing a hand on her mouth and gasping before turning her head back inside. "By the Earth Mother! We're saved! Adventurer's have saved us!"

The Ubersreik Five looked at each other with confused faces before the great doors of the longhouse fully opened, revealing mostly Women and Children as well as the Elderly and Senile, all of them with relieved expressions on their faces as they came outside.

"Wow, they look so incredible! Are they from the Adventurer's Guild?"

"Armor on a mage? ... And is she on fire?"

"That elf isn't a dark elf is she? That hood looks absolutely menacing."

Kerillian scoffed at the last one, easily overhearing the words. Yet she couldn't help but feel surprised at how perceptive these normal Human villagers were. The way they mentioned elf that they must have encountered her kind.

"Look at the funny hat man!" A little girl pointed out before her mother shushed her.

Victor simply frowned, putting two hands in front of him, "Settle down. We must speak to your Elder. Is he here or not?"

There was a long pause.

"Well?" The Witch Hunter asked.

An old figure came into view, holding a staff to keep him upright. "Yes, that would be me Kind Sir." The Elder then sighed, "I suppose you wish to ask for a reward for you efforts?"

Victor tilted his head, "A reward?"

The Elder nodded, "We... Cannot give anything to repay for your heroic deeds, Kind Sir. The Goblins have taken everything from us for the past week, up until the point that we could no longer even pay for an order at the Adventurer's Guild."

Victor crossed his arms, analyzing the snippets of terms that the Elder used. Such as 'Adventurer' or the frequent emphasis of 'Guild'. He then spoke up, "Then I come to bring good news, Elder. It is not gold nor money we seek, it is information."

The Elder's face lit up, his bushy white beard rising. "Really?"

"Yes." Victor gestured to the rest of the party, "We are in need of a map. Anything that can tell us of the surrounding area."

The Elder seemed confused at that request before he shrugged, waddling back into the long house. A minute passed before the Elder came back out, holding a scroll in his hands.

"An odd request, but I am thankful, Kind Sir."

Victor looked down at the map. Markus, Sienna, Kerillian, and even Bardin who was currently adjusting the metal scope on the right side of his helmet. The village appeared to be at the corner of the map, with pathways and roads inscribed within the paper. The biggest town on the map was labelled the 'Water Town', a weighing scale as it's icon. However, even closer was another label, simply called 'Adventurer's Guild'.

The Witch Hunter made a mental note of the location and The Elder's words, looking up from the paper, his good eye narrowed.

"And you are sure this map is accurate?"

"Yes, Kind Sir. It was given to us by a scribe."

The party then conversed closely with one another.

"You reckon there's a 'Water Town' in the Empire?" Markus asked.

Sienna frowned, "Can't be. And even then, why would they have a weighing scale to symbolize it? There's no town dedicated to Verena. Only universities."

" _Zharrin's_ right... And these roads are also all wrong. I've travelled almost every single road in the Old World, trying to find a map to Karak Zorn. I bet the elf could probably tell that the forestry on this map is out of place."

Kerillian nodded, "That you are right, Dwarf. These diagrams are unfamiliar, there is no forest that holds this shape."

Victor looked up from the map, "I shall ask them a few questions. Keep looking."

The party nodded as the Witch Hunter went up to the Elder, taking out a pistol as he casually took out powder and shot. The Elder watched, as did a few other villagers, perplexed. Victor took note of their expressions, speaking as he went to work on reloading his many pistols.

"Tell me, one of your villagers mentioned an 'Earth Mother'. Is it a deity you worship?"

Immediately Markus and Sienna looked up from the map, worried expressions on their faces. They all knew Victor too well.

The Elder scratched his beard nervously. "Er, Y-Yes. She is the goddess that grants us miracles, I am surprised that-"

"And you do not seem to recognize this." Viktor said as he held up his flintlock pistol.

"No. Is it some sort of weapon?"

Victor tinkered with the frizzen, "Indeed it is. Perhaps you heard it while in hiding. Loud, echoing, noises that came from the fighting?"

The Elder paused before nodding vigorously. "In fact we did. Is that what the weapon does? Make noises to disorientate your foes, Kind Sir?"

He narrowed his gaze, "Absolutely not. It uses an explosion black powder to send this,-" Victor then held up a steel shot, "-straight into the body of whatever is unfortunate enough to stand in front of it."

"T-That's incredible!" The Elder exclaimed, the village folk speaking amongst each other with excited whispers. "It must be quite deadly to your foes!"

Victor sighed, "Yes, my foes." He then looked up, his good eye narrowing.

Immediately the atmosphere felt a little more cold than usual.

"Do you know who my foes consist of Elder? Some of them are non-believers and Heretics. Those that do not follow the teachings of Sigmar. More often than not, it is I, a follower of his will, that puts these fiends down."

He then raised his pistol and fired.

All of the village folk flinched, holding their hands to their heads. The Ubersreik Five watching with grim faces.

The Elder's eyes widened, his ear drums ringing as he slowly turning his head.

A dead Goblin could be seen next to a haystack, chest shot in as it appeared to had died with it's back turned. A fresh pool of blood slowly spreading on the grass. It had clearly hid within the hay, intent on escaping while the conversation took place.

Victor put his pistol away, "I will withhold judgement. Even a devout follower such as myself can recognize the bigger picture here, if Sigmar will have it." He then paused, "But I need to know everything. We are strangers in a strange land Elder, and we are in need of your assistance."

The Elder looked at the dead Goblin before turning his head and nodding.

 **Later**

"And how long has this war been going on?" Victor asked.

"Years already from what I've heard! The Capital has been preoccupied so to speak. And even if they weren't, they couldn't be bothered to send aid to the frontier. Goblins are seen as lowly threats after all."

Markus interjected, "That doesn't sound right."

"Indeed it is not, Sir Knight." The Elder explained, "But that's just the way things are."

The party learnt a great deal of things from the past few minutes. This land had no real name, it was simply just known as 'The Frontier', a collection of Human villages and a few Elf sanctuaries. Kerillian took interest with the mention of elven sanctuaries, asking how they knew of such a thing to which the Elder had simply replied that their locations were revealed due to a treaty made by the two races.

"That's impossible..." Kerillian muttered, the Shade displeased. "The only friend of my kind are the trees themselves. Not short-lived Mayflies."

"Oi! Haven't we been allies since you started fighting alongside us?" Markus asked.

Kerillian shook her head, "Adults don't make alliances with children, they guide them."

Markus was about to retort before Bardin spoke up.

"What about my kind? The proud _Dawi_?"

"Da-wi? Are you not a dwarf?" The Elder asked.

Bardin scrunched his face up, "Of course I'm a dwarf manling! What, you reckon I look like a halfling to ya!?"

"Bardin, calm down! The man already knows that you're a dwarf." Sienna said, turning her head up. "What about this 'Adventurer Guild'. What exactly do they do?"

"Oh, they manage quests for Adventurer's to take. Mages, Rangers, Warriors, from all around pick up issued quests. But we recently weren't able to afford any..."

Victor turned his head, "Mages? Sanctioned I hope?"

"Sanctioned?"

The Witch Hunter's good-eye twitched.

Markus interjected, "Alright! It's been great and all for you folks having us. We really gotta get going before night falls."

"A-Are you sure Heroes? Both moon's are good tonight."

The Knight looked up, seeing a two moons in the sky. "Yes, yes but-" He then froze, looking back up.

Morrsleib and Mannsleib could be seen together. That... should have been impossible, never had it been recorded that both moons ever appeared alongside each other. The rest of the party looked up, a varying amount of reactions.

"I-Impossible! The false moon never comes out with the natural moon! This is just-" Bardin pointed out.

Victor and Sienna held awe filled looks, choosing not to say anything.

However most confusing was the elf's.

"By Khaine... They're fighting."

Markus had no idea what she meant by that, but it sounded menacing. The Elder coughed, "I-Is there something wrong?"

Victor turned his head away from the sky.

"We're leaving... Now."


End file.
